Simple Encounter
by tayenatay
Summary: Neji was the perfect pretty boy. Sakura was the sweet smart girl. One encounter would lead to another. It was just something about her that was different from all of the others.
1. Prologue

**So, I decided to write something on my new favorite pairing. It was actually really fun writing this. Hopefully I'll find the** **the inspiration to make this a really long fan fic. Enjoy. Oh, and I'm only saying this once- I do not own Naruto** **or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji is that perfect student that everyone admired. He's nephew of one of the richest men in Japan.  
He is the serious, hardworking, and very handsome student that all guys wants to be. Sakura is that sweet girl that everyone loves.  
She was accepted into the school because of her grades.  
Who knew one simple encounter would change everything?

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino rolled down her window and waved at the lovely pinkette. "It's too hot to walk to school, come ride with me!" Sakura turned her head in the direction of her friend's voice. "In that limo? Are you sure?" "Geez Sakura, haven't we've gone over this before? You're always welcome to ride with me to school."

Sakura sighed and walked over to her friend's limo. She opened the door and sat down across from her, smiling. "Thanks, Ino." Ino took off her sunglasses and grinned. "No prob." It was true, the scorching summer heat was bothering her and she thought she would have to go to school in sweaty clothes. Nobody would want that on the first day of school, now would they?

"I can't believe I'm actually going to attend this school," Sakura said. "It's like a dream." Sakura had earned a scholarship into the most expensive private school in Japan. She met Ino when touring the school a few weeks ago. Ever since then they've hung out almost everyday and had nonstop overnight phone calls. They actually have a lot in common besides the fact that Ino is the daughter of the man who owns the largest flower company in Asia and Sakura is the daughter of, well, two normal people.

"I'm really excited, too. Finally, I have someone who understands me! People were thinking I was weird last year." Sakura suddenly became nervous. "Will they think I'm weird, too?" Sakura asked breathlessly. "Haha, don't worry about that. I changed my best friend literally everyday just waiting to find the perfect friend. I think I've finally found her." Ino winked. Sakura blinked twice and asked, "And who's that?" Ino chuckled and patted her new friend on the back. "You're so cute, Sakura. I was talking about you silly." Sakura's cheeks turned rosy red and she laughed nervously. "Gomen, I'm just not used to the attention. I was kind of a weirdo back at my old school. They thought I was scary because I was 'too smart'."  
Ino rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "Well, things are going to be different at this school, Sakura." Sakura made a questioning face and asked, "What do you mean?" Ino sighed and took her hand off of her friend's shoulder. She leaned back in her seat and put her sunglasses on. She looked at the tinted windows and said, "You'll see, Sakura, you'll see." Sakura stared for a few seconds before shrugging and looking out the window.

* * *

"Nii-san, wait!" Hinata scurried out of the house to her cousin who was walking towards the limo. "We're going to be late if you stall any longer, Hinata." Neji sat down after their butler opened the door. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. I was trying to look as good as I could. You know how it is, the girls are always judging each other on their looks." She sighed and organized her bookbag. She was too busy talking to her friends last night that she had completely forgotten to do so. "I find that completely ridiculous." Neji's deep voice snapped Hinata out of her thoughts. "What?" "Girls care too much about appearance." Hinata smiled. "You spend like an hour in the bathroom, silly." Neji scoffed and looked away. "And, what of it?" Hinata shook her head and sighed. "I have the cutest Nii-san ever." Neji just crossed his arms and said, "Hn."

* * *

"The guys here are really cute, too. I mean, some of them. Like this one guy- his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Ever heard of the Uchiha Corporations? Yeah, well he's the son of the owner. Totally sexy. I don't like to call dibs but, dibs! Unless you like him, then that's totally cool but-" Ino was cut off when Sakura chuckled and said, "Ino, I don't even know who you're talking about. And how do you talk so fast?" "Practice makes perfect." "Okay, ladies," The butler said. "We're almost at the entrance of school." Sakura heavily sighed. It was finally time. "Moment of truth," Ino said. "I haven't been this nervous in, well, I've actually never been this nervous before." Sakura looked as if she was having a heart attack. "Don't worry, if you stick with me, High School will be the easiest thing ever." Sakura looked at her friend and sighed, "I hope so."

The limo finally stopped and Ino's butler opened the door for them. Ino let Sakura out first and then followed. "Don't get scared if people randomly come up to me and start screaming. Those are the fans." Sakura nodded, but nothing happened. All of the attention was aimed somewhere else. Ino, annoyed by the lack of attention, stormed up the driveway of the school where everyone just thought was much more important than her. Sakura hurriedly followed her.  
Ino pushed through the crowd and realized what the commotion was all about. "Ah, Ino!" Hinata ran to her friend and hugged her. "It's been awhile!" Ino nodded. "I've been really busy, y'know." Though, that was a complete lie. Ino spent most of her time talking to Sakura and watching reality shows.  
"Hinata, meet my new best friend!" Ino grinned and pulled the struggling Sakura towards the center of the crowd. "Hinata meet Sakura, Sakura meet Hinata." Sakura smiled and politely shook Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled back and said, "You must be that new scholarship girl. Welcome to our school. I hope we can be friends, too." Sakura slightly bowed and said, "Thank you. It's an honor to hear that from you." Who hasn't heard of the Hyuuga Company? It is one of the biggest companies in Asia.

"Sakura meet my cousin, Hyuuga Neji." Sakura smiled and held her hand in front of her, expecting to shake his hand but got no response. He just stood there with his arms crossed. Ino took her hand and pulled her away as Hinata followed.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! He's like that." Hinata said. "It's fine. Wait, chan?" Hinata giggled. "Sounds cute, right?"They passed beautiful structures and fountains as they neared the school. Little did Sakura know that this encounter had changed her fate.  
_Chapter 1 end._

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review c:** **Reviews make me happy. I think I did very well, considering I wrote this at 5:00 a.m.** **Next time I'll write this when I'm fully awake.**


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**New chapter c: Enjoy. **

* * *

"Neji, would you demonstrate the use of this equation?" Mr. Hatake asked. Neji stood up and nodded. "Of course." The fan girls sighed happily and stared in awe.

"I don't get it." Sakura whispered. "Get what?" Ino asked. "Why do people like him so much?" "Well, he's rich, he's rich, and did I mention that he's rich? Oh, and he's sexy as hell. Seen him with his shirt off? Yeah. That certainly is a view."

"Girls, would you like to share something with the class?" Mr. Hatake asked. The eyes of all the students were on them. Had they heard their conversation? A deep chuckle echoed in the room. "I'm glad to know you think of me like that, Miss Yamanaka." Ino blushed and covered her mouth. Sakura slapped her forehead. The class blew up in a fit of laughter and the fan girls glared at the two. Sakura glared at Ino as she sheepishly grinned.

"Sakura, would you like to come up and do the next equation on the board?" "Certainly." Sakura stood up and made her way to the smart board. She answered the equation without hesitation and waited for Mr. Hatake to tell her if it was wrong or right. "Correct. Nice job. And good luck." "Good luck?" He winked and nodded his head to where Ino was sitting. Sakura giggled and walked back. She liked this teacher.

Neji watched as the pink haired girl made her way back to her seat. Sakura noticed. "See something you like?" She asked flirtatiously. Neji smirked. "Not in particular." The class laughed. Sakura frowned. _'It was just joke.'_ The bell rang. "Class dismissed. No homework." The class filed out in an un orderly fashion.

"Wow. Just wow." Ino exclaimed. "What?" Sakura asked. "How did you get the Hyuuga Neji to say more than 3 words in a day. You're new here. How is that possible?!" Sakura chuckled. "Maybe I'm just amazing like that." Sakura strutted off through the hallway as if she owned the place. "I like her." Hinata said. "I like her, too." Ino said. "I like her too."  
"Damn, is she hot or what?" A boy with brown hair asked. "You're an idiot, Kiba," Neji said. "She's just a new girl." "A new girl means new prey. This predator is ready to come out from hibernation. I'm diving in." Neji snickered. "Go ahead. It's not like I care." "Of course you don't. Just like you won't care when I go hit on your cousin!" "Kiba!" Kiba was already running down the hallway before Neji could catch up with him. He sighed. "What an idiot."

"He is, isn't he?" Neji stopped walking when he heard the voice of a familiar person. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation over there, but there's a new girl? How come no one told me?" A girl with two brown exaggerated buns walked next to him.

"Tenten." "That's my name, don't wear it out." She walked in front of him. "So, who's this new girl that you apparently don't care about?" "A girl who came here by scholarship. Haruno Sakura is her name." "Wow you seem to know her whole life story." She giggled. "Tenten.." Neji growled. "Calm down, geez. So, scholarship? We don't get too many of those people around here. She must be smart." They continued walking. "I guess so." Tenten leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, babe." She walked to her next class as another handsome boy walked up to Neji.  
"Still dating her?" "Shut it, Sasuke." "You guys have been dating since 3rd year of Junior High. It's 2nd year of High School now. Dump her already."

Neji chuckled as they continued walking. "You've always been like this, Sasuke. You don't know what a true relationship is. You have more than one date a week with a different girl. I'm surprised you haven't gone through all of the girls in this school." "What can I say? I prefer to live life to its fullest, not with the same girl forever."

"Whatever, Sasuke. Heard about the new girl?" "Yeah. Kiba told me she's 'undateable' since they're apparently going to get married or some shit." They walked into their next class. "He doesn't stand a chance." The whole class squealed when their two favorite guys walked in.  
Sasuke smirked, enjoying the attention. "I don't know, man. She looks easy." "Stop labeling women like that, Sasuke." "And stop being so tied down to the same woman for 3 years. The fan girls aren't going to give up even if you're dating her." Neji sat down. "That's not why I'm dating her." Sasuke laughed. "It's not because you love her, right?" Neji sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

* * *

** Review? Thank you x.**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**Here's a new chapter, guys. Hope you like it.**

* * *

There were a lot of things being said about the new girl. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Temari was fishing out her books for her next class when the supposedly new girl had walked by with her two 'new best friends'. 'Wow she's kinda cute.' 'Those are beautiful eyes.' 'Look at that rack..' Temari slammed her locker door. She didn't like it at all. By the end of last year, everyone was in love with her. Her, her, her. Not anyone else, just her. Had they all forgotten already?  
The bell rang. 'Shit.' She was late. She stomped all the way to math class.

* * *

"You. You are amazing," He said to the mirror. "Me? Yes you." "Naruto, what are you doing?" A boy with spiky black hair leaned against the bathroom wall. "Ah! Shikamaru! Don't scare me like that," Naruto shouted. "Why are you talking to yourself?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm trying to get the courage I need to talk to the new girl. She's really cute." "Oh? You think you have a chance with her." "Of course. I am the most handsome dashing young prince of this school." "You're so lame Naruto. I'll see you later." "Wait!" Naruto yelled. "Weren't you going to use the bathroom?" "Haha, not with you in here. You creep." Shikamaru walked out and Naruto shrugged. "You are amazing."

* * *

"The whole school likes you, you know." Ino explained to the pink haired girl. "Stop lying, Ino. They're only paying attention to me because I'm friends with you," Sakura said. "Wrong," Ino stepped in front of the girl. "You are beautiful and you're the new girl. And you're friends with me. That's why people like you." Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You know that's true," Ino said. "Stop denying it." "I'm not denying it, I'm just facing the truth." They continued walking. "I know they like me because of that, but they don't like me of what's inside." "Your lungs and stomach?" Ino playfully asked. "Ino!" "I know I know. I'm just joking. I'm sure there will be a person, like me, who likes you of what's inside. Not outside. Maybe outside, too." Sakura punched Ino's shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" "For being a dork. My dork." Sakura chuckled. Ino smiled. "C'mon," She said, "It's time for lunch.

* * *

The guys were all sitting down in the school's restaurant. "She's totally mine," Kiba said. "Shut up, Kiba, you don't stand a chance." Naruto said. "You guys are idiots." Shikamaru sighed. "Madly in love idiots," Naruto said. "You guys haven't even spoken to her once," Sasuke stated. "Then what about you, Sasuke?" Kiba demanded. "Me?" Sasuke chuckled. "She'll fall for me like all the others have." Neji rolled his eyes. "What's it to you, Neji?" Naruto declared. "Give the girl a break. It's her first day here." Sasuke snorted. "He's only saying that because he likes her, too." "Shut the hell up, Sasuke. You don't know anything."

"Neji likes who?" Tenten had walked past their table to hear enough of the conversation. "I like you." Neji looked up at her, his pale eyes suddenly making her regret that she had eavesdropped on their convo. "I-I like you, too." Tenten blushed. "Um, I'll see you later." She hurried off to the table where her friends were at. The guys clapped. "This here," Sasuke said, "is what the famous Hyuuga Neji can do to girls." "Yes, sir." Naruto agreed. "Morons." Neji stood up to get his lunch.

* * *

"Ooh." Sakura said. "So you're dating that Neji guy?" "He's not just any guy," Temari remarked. "He's the nephew of the owner of one of the most important businesses." Tenten nodded. "Isn't he just dreamy?" Ino sighed and nodded, "Yeah.." Hinata shrugged. "I don't get what everyone sees in him." Sakura agreed. "That's because he's your cousin," Temari smiled. "And you," Her face turned sour, "You haven't been here long enough to know what happens around here." Ino eyed her carefully as Sakura stayed the oblivious innocent girl she is. Ino gave temari and look saying 'What's wrong with you today?' "What's the mean look for, Ino?" Temari smirked. "You know what..." "Um.." Sakura started. "Girls," Tenten said, "It's Sakura's first day here. Let's make it as nice as possible for her." Temari scowled, "Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes. "I agree with Tenten." "Of course you do!" Tenten smiled.

* * *

**Ooh. Drama.**


End file.
